The Balaton
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Elizaveta mengundang Gilbert ke negaranya. Yah, ternyata hanya untuk urusan remeh-temeh. Yang cukup disukai Gilbert. / based on a headcanon /


**The Balaton  
><strong>Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Prussia/Hungary. **Genre**: Romance. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: present-day canon.

_(Elizaveta mengundang Gilbert ke negaranya. Yah, ternyata hanya untuk urusan remeh-temeh. Yang cukup disukai Gilbert_._)_

* * *

><p><strong>Budapest, July of 2014<strong>

Elizaveta tidak ada di meja nomor sembilan, tempat yang dijadikan lokasi pertemuan yang seharusnya. Gilbert yakin dia tidak salah mendengar kata-kata Elizaveta di telepon tiga hari lalu—oh, atau atau pendengarannya yang mulai butuh perhatian khusus untuk kemudian dibawa ke dokter?

Ternyata wanita itu tidak pergi jauh. Penundaan pesawat terbang yang ditumpangi Gilbert menjadi alasan dia tidak betah menunggu di meja. Salah satu sudut kafe diisi oleh beberapa rak buku, dan Gilbert menemukan Elizaveta menyelipkan diri di ruang-ruang kecil di antara perabot-perabot penampung buku itu.

"Kukira kau mengkhianati janjimu."

Elizaveta yang tidak menyangka kedatangan Gilbert tersentak dan menutup bukunya dengan cepat hingga terdengar bunyi _thud!_ yang keras. "Hei, setidaknya sapalah orang yang sudah menunggumu lama dengan cara yang lebih sopan."

Gilbert menyisipkan tangan di saku celana biru tuanya, bahunya tergerak naik sesaat, "Seharusnya kau menjemputku ke bandara kalau tidak ingin menunggu lama di sini."

"Jangan protes. Aku sudah bersedia mentraktirmu di kafe termahal di Budapest," Elizaveta menaruh buku bersampul hijau kembali ke rak. Gilbert sempat melihat judulnya, sesuatu yang berbau geografi. "Ayo, duduk. Dan jawablah pertanyaanku: kenapa kaudatang dengan baju militer yang begitu formal?"

Gilbert memandang dirinya sendiri ketika berjalan di balik punggung Elizaveta. Dia terkekeh, "Ini seragam yang hebat. Aku tidak akan menanggalkannya. Ini membuatku dikenali dan membuatku mendapat hak istimewa. Gratis dalam beberapa hal."

"Kau? Dapat akomodasi gratis ke sini cuma karena memakai seragam militer khasmu itu?" Elizaveta membiarkan Gilbert menarikkan kursi untuknya. Dipandanginya dengan senyum tipis.

"Berterimakasihlah pada Luddy."

"Aku jadi bertanya-tanya," Elizaveta memangku dagunya, "Apa kausudah jadi kakak yang baik untuknya untuk bermanja-manja dengan biaya yang ditanggungnya?"

"Aku yang membesarkannya," Gilbert terkekeh setelahnya, namun harus berhenti ketika seorang _waiter_ membawakan buku menu.

Elizaveta langsung menutup buku yang dibuka Gilbert, kemudian berucap, "Dua porsi Gulyás, dua Palacsinta, dan dua Dobostorta untuk makanan penutup. Juga Kifli dan Pogácsa masing-masing satu porsi. Minumannya, biarkan orang ini mendapatkan satu gelas besar jus jeruk karena dia kelihatan kurang vitamin, dan teh mint untukku."

"Wow, Liz, kau memang luar biasa." Gilbert menyerahkan lagi buku menu itu pada si pelayan, tanpa mau repot-repot memandang. Matanya hanya fokus pada Elizaveta. "Tapi tidak seluarbiasa aku, kurasa."

Elizaveta mencibir.

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu memanggilku ke sini? Kurasa kita baru saja bertemu di pertemuan antarnegara awal tahun tadi."

"Mmm," Elizaveta menyisipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga kanan. Rambut yang tidak pernah berubah sejak lima abad lalu, dan keindahannya tetap sama di mata Gilbert. "Apa kau melihat sesuatu yang berbeda dariku?"

Kedua alis Gilbert terangkat. Matanya bergerak menatap Elizaveta, mengeksplorasi penampilan wanita itu seteliti yang dia bisa. Mencari-cari celah yang bisa membuat Elizaveta terkesan dengan jawabannya. Tapi nyatanya, dia tidak menemukan apapun.

"Apa?"

"Adakah sesuatu yang kurang?" Elizaveta memancing.

"Kau tetap sama seperti satu milenium yang lalu."

Elizaveta mengambil tisu dari tengah-tengah meja, menggumpalnya, kemudian melemparnya. Mengenai wajah Gilbert dengan tepatnya. "Kau adalah si bodoh kalau menganggap aku sama seperti yang dulu. Hei, aku sudah berubah banyak. Aku bukan lagi gadis penuh lumpur seperti yang dulu."

"Lalu kau apa sekarang?"

"Aku wanita berkelas yang tahu _fashion_," Elizaveta tergelak penuh kemenangan.

"Tch. Abad dua puluh satu sudah meracuni pikiranmu."

"Ya. Kata seseorang yang tidak mengubah gayanya dari sekian ratus tahun lalu. Seragam _Prussian Blue_, dan sepatu yang sama. Dan sifat bodoh yang tidak pernah diperbaiki."

"Ini identitasku, Nona Angkuh."

Elizaveta menggeleng lantas mencibir. Dia mengakhiri itu semua, "Kurasa pembicaraan kita semakin tidak jelas. Baik, langsung ke intinya," dia pun merogoh saku _blazer_ hijau _ivy_-nya, mengeluarkan sesuatu berwarna oranye.

Alis Gilbert mengerut. Baru dia sadari, Elizaveta tidak memakai apa yang sudah beratus tahun bertengger di atas telinga kanannya. Elizaveta menggeser benda itu mendekati Gilbert di atas meja. Gilbert bisa melihat retakan yang membelah jepitan itu secara diagonal. Warnanya pun sangat kusam. Seakan sudah lebih tua dari usia Elizaveta sendiri. Padahal, seingat Gilbert, tidak ada kecacatan yang mengerikan seperti ini saat Elizaveta memakainya di pertemuan mereka sebelum ini, di pertemuan antarnegara.

Lalu, Gilbert pun mengerti akan sesuatu.

"Demi Tuhan, Liz, kau mengajakku datang ke sini hanya untuk meminta ganti atas jepit rambut yang bahkan bukan aku yang merusaknya?!"

Elizaveta—yang tertunduk—memijat keningnya. Dia sudah memperhitungkan pasti akan ada kebodohan-kebodohan yang meluncur dari mulut Gilbert, tapi dia tidak menyangka levelnya sampai setinggi ini. "Tunggu aku selesai bicara, Mulut-Besar-Berkepala-Putih."

"Lalu?"

"Jangan bilang kalau kaulupa dengan simbolisasi bunga ini untukku sebaga representasi dari negara Hungaria, Gil."

"Mm, Danau Balaton. Tenang, aku tidak lupa."

"Kurasa kau mengerti sistem yang seperti ini: ketika kau sakit, pasti sesuatu sedang terjadi pada negaramu—"

"Yeah, yeah, kau mengatakan itu pada seseorang yang sudah pernah hampir mati karena negaranya dibubarkan. Liz, tidak perlu kau tegaskan, aku sudah memahaminya. Benar-benar memahaminya. Bahkan merasakannya."

"Aku juga sedang merasakan itu."

"Oh, terjadi sesuatu pada negaramu?"

Elizaveta menarik tangan Gilbert, dan menempatkan jepit bunga itu ke dalam genggaman lelaki di hadapannya. "Kurasa kau mengerti hubungan hal itu dengan bunga Danau Balaton-ku."

"Tuhan, tolong, kepala perempuan itu penuh kode dan hal yang tidak kumengerti! Kau terlalu berbelit-belit, Liz. Apa karena kau ingin mengulur waktu agar bisa berlama-lama menghabiskan waktu denganku?"

Pipi Elizaveta menunjukkan rona merah yang walau agak samar, namun dia yakin cukup jelas untuk dilihat Gilbert jika lelaki itu teliti. Ah, kadang Gilbert memang mengatakan hal yang benar, tetapi, mana mau Elizaveta mengakuinya? Ego dan gengsinya lebih tinggi daripada nada tertawa Gilbert.

"Oh, kurasa aku mengerti," Gilbert menjentikkan jarinya.

"Terjadi sesuati di Danau Balaton-ku. Kenaikan persentase turis pada awal musim panas memang mendatangkan pemasukan yang luar biasa untuk negara—aku bersyukur dan senang atas hal itu—tetapi beberapa dari mereka adalah orang-orang tidak bertanggung jawab yang lebih senang menghabiskan waktu dengan cara yang tidak menyenangkan ketimbang menjaga keindahan alam. Danau itu mengotor. Sampah di mana-mana. Beberapa fasilitas rusak. Kacau. Dia jadi jelek. Sejelek penghias rambutku ini."

Gilbert teralih sebentar karena makanan yang mereka pesan telah tiba. Sup Gulyás yang berada di depan wajahnya amat menggoda. Jika tidak karena cerita Elizaveta belum selesai, dia pasti sudah melahapnya. Makanan di pesawat tidak membuatnya kenyang. Namun—tahan, tahan dulu—Elizaveta tidak akan suka jika Gilbert tidak mengacuhkannya hanya karena makanan. Pasti ada perabot makan yang melayang ke wajahnya jika dia melakukan itu.

"Ayo bantu aku membereskan danauku."

Gilbert tercekat. Alisnya nyaris menyatu ketika suara yang diujarkannya meninggi, "Kau mengundangku jauh-jauh hanya untuk mengajakku **bersih-bersih**?!"

"... Kau bukan negara, Gil. Kau punya lebih banyak waktu luang daripada yang lain," Elizaveta mencondongkan tubuhnya, mendekat pada Gilbert. Ujung rambutnya nyaris tercelup ke dalam mangkuk Gulyás miliknya.

"Aku punya pekerjaan," Gilbert mendengus. "Aku penasihat. Ya, penasihat. Untuk _West_. Untuk Luddy. Kau sudah tahu itu, tentu saja. Kau bisa saja mengajak si Mata Empat Roddy itu, karena—demi Tuhan—dia adalah si penjaga kebersihan yang menyebalkan. Dia akan dengan senang hati membantumu karena—lihatlah—pakaiannya saja selalu bersih dan dia tidak mengizinkan setitik pun noda ada di balik dasi putih menjijikkannya itu," Gilbert menyuarakan sumpah-serapah hingga beberapa pengunjung kafe memandangnya heran. Seorang tentara mengujarkan kata-kata tak sopan?

Elizaveta mencengkeram sendoknya.

"Lagipula, bukankah negaramu punya petugas kebersihan? Apa gunanya kau menggaji mereka? Kau bisa memerintahkan banyak hal pada mereka dan mereka akan dengan patuh mengikuti perintahmu karena kaulah yang memberi makan mereka tiap bulan!"

"Gil, mungkin kaubisa jadi orang tenang dan pengertian kalau lima menit lagi kiamat, ya, hm?" Elizaveta memperlihatkan senyum, tetapi senyum yang mengerikan. Senyum dengan aura pembunuh. Namun tidak sedikit pun membuat Gilbert mundur atau menyiapkan bendera putih. Gilbert sudah lebih dari terbiasa dengan itu. Selalu ada cara untuk menghadapinya, begitu pikir Gilbert.

"Ralat, Liz. Aku tidak akan tenang di lima menit sebelum kiamat. Karena aku pasti akan tambah panik karena aku punya banyak dosa tapi aku harus mati dalam lima menit."

"Maka berhentilah menambah dosamu dengan cara membuat orang lain kesal dan dengarkan aku sampai selesai!" Elizaveta tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Kedua tangannya menghentak meja, dan beberapa orang lebih kaget lagi. Banyak dari mereka ketakutan. "Aku punya banyak pegawai kebersihan. Mereka dengan loyalnya mau ikut proyek pembersihan yang diadakan mulai malam ini. Tapi, aku sebagai representasi negara Hungaria, tentu harus menunjukkan keloyalanku juga pada negara dan kemurahan hatiku untuk membantu lingkungan tempat tinggalku sendiri."

"Lalu, apa gunaku di sini?"

Elizaveta menunduk dan mulai memakan makan siangnya, juntaian rambutnya sedikit melindungi wajahnya dari tatapan Gilbert yang tidak mau lepas darinya. Gilbert tidak bisa menilai apapun dari wajah Elizaveta. Selain itu, makanan di hadapan terlihat lebih menawan. Untuk saat ini, detik ini. "Kautahu arti rindu, tidak?"

Gilbert mengunyah sambil mencerna kalimat Elizaveta.

Satu detik, dia berhenti mengunyah.

Dua detik, dia mencoba untuk tidak tersedak.

Tiga detik, dia terkekeh.

Empat detik, kekehnya meledak menjadi tawa yang hampir tak bisa dia kendalikan. Dia tertawa seakan siap menghabiskan suaranya. Dia tertawa sampai mendongak.

Elizaveta menggeram. Garpu sudah siap dia lempar jika Gilbert tidak berhenti sambil menyeka air matanya. Tawa itu kemudian selesai namun digantikan dengan seringai rubah yang mampu membuat Elizaveta mengalihkan matanya dan menghapus niatnya untuk melempari Gilbert dengan peralatan makan.

"Liz, kau seharusnya belajar cara untuk mengungkapkan rasa kangen dengan cara yang lebih baik."

* * *

><p>Bagian bawah celana Elizaveta dikotori oleh tanah yang disapukan Gilbert dengan kencang, dengan sengaja dan penuh hasrat kejahilan. Elizaveta membalasnya dengan satu pukulan pada punggung dengan menggunakan sapu panjangnya. Gilbert mengambil satu kemasan minuman yang penyok pada bagian tengahnya dan melemparkan ke arah Elizaveta—dan berhasil ditangkis dengan mudah hingga mengenai bahunya kembali. Gilbert mendengus, Elizaveta tertawa puas. Permainan ini menyenangkan secara sepihak, karena berkali-kali keusilan Gilbert tidak punya hasil yang memuaskan dirinya—dan malah sebaliknya: kemenangan untuk Elizaveta.<p>

Beberapa dari petugas kebersihan sudah pulang, lebih dari separuh sampah dan kerusakan sudah dibenahi. Elizaveta dan Gilbert tertinggal hanya berdua di sisi utara. Hanya sedikit sapuan lagi, maka sampah-sampah daun akan beres dan tinggal dimasukkan ke dalam tempat sampah. Gilbert merampungkannya untuk Elizaveta.

Tepat pukul setengah dua belas malam, Elizaveta duduk di tepi danau. Gilbert mempersilahkan seorang petugas kebersihan menarik tempat sampah yang baru saja dipenuhinya dengan dedaunan dan remah-remah makanan. Gilbert memandang punggung Elizaveta dengan rambutnya yang meluruh bak tirai sutra, bergelombang dan agak kusut karena kepangannya baru dilepas. Dan dia berhenti sebentar di dekat bunga-bunga sebelum mencapai posisi di samping wanita tersebut.

"Mm," Gilbert duduk bersila. "Kurasa aku tidak akan didenda hanya karena hal ini, bukan? Atau mungkin aku bisa menggunakan hak istimewaku sebagai orang istimewa darimu untuk menghindari hukuman maupun denda?"

"Apa yang kaubicara—" kalimat Elizaveta berhenti karena Gilbert menyisipkan dua bunga merah jambu kecil di atas telinga kanan Elizaveta.

Lelaki itu tersenyum—tepat ketika Elizaveta mulai memandang matanya—dan yang kali ini bukan seringai yang biasa. Lebih lembut dan Elizaveta tidak percaya bahwa Gilbert benar-benar memilikinya. "Di depan sana ada tulisan 'dilarang memetik bunga', tapi aku menolak untuk membayar denda, oke? Karena yang kulakukan adalah membuatmu lebih cantik. Tidak ada keharusan bahwa kauharus mendenda untuk usaha seseorang mempercantik orang lain."

Elizaveta mencibir, "Ini negaraku, Gil. Aku bebas menentukan denda kalau aku tidak suka akan sesuatu," kemudian dia mengecup bibir Gilbert singkat, "Dan itu adalah denda untukmu."

Gilbert terkekeh. Suara tawanya sama sekali tidak indah tetapi Elizaveta tidak apa-apa soal itu.

"Kalau itu denda untukku, aku rela memetik seluruh bunga di Budapest. Bahkan satu Hungaria sekalipun," dia meluruskan kakinya dan mendongak. "Kau lebih bagus dengan bunga di telinga begitu. Sayang sekali yang kemarin sudah rusak. Tapi mungkin kaumemang harus membeli yang baru. Bunga itu sudah terlalu tua. Sudah jadi jelek, Liz."

Satu tusukan jari telunjuk di tulang rusuk membuat Gilbert berteriak.

"Kata siapa?" Elizaveta merogoh saku dada kiri seragam Gilbert dan menemukan jepit rambutnya di sana. Dia tahu lelaki tersebut menyimpannya di sana setelah mereka keluar dari kafe. "Ini, lihat," diambilnya, diperlihatkannya, dan itu membuat Gilbert mengangkat alisnya. "Dia cantik lagi. Sesuai dengan yang dulu. Sesuai dengan keadaan tempat yang diwakilinya."

Mata Elizaveta menyapu sekeliling yang semakin sepi. Jumlah petugas sudah berkurang sangat banyak, berbanding lurus dengan jumlah sampah dan kerusakan. Elizaveta kemudian mengangkat jepitnya tinggi-tinggi, membuat benda itu berjejer dengan para bintang. Dia berbicara lagi, "Dan, lihat, memang benar. Dia kembali bagus, sama dengan lingkungan danau yang sudah selesai kita bersihkan."

"Yeah, yeah, aku tidak butuh lebih banyak kata-kata lagi soal perumpamaan-perumpamaan itu, Liz. Aku sudah hidup ratusan tahun dan aku sudah lebih dari paham soal itu. Tidak perlu kautegaskan lagi. Menyakiti kepalaku."

Eilzaveta tiba-tiba menurunkan jepit rambutnya, "Sudah waktunya!"

Gilbert mengernyitkan dahi. Dia berpikir bahwa Elizaveta akan segera pergi dari sana—jika memperhitungkan makna kata-katanya—namun ternyata tidak. Malah, sebaliknya. Elizaveta berbaring dengan kedua tangan sebagai bantalnya.

"Ikutilah aku, Gil. Akan ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan."

Gilbert menurutinya. Memandang langit adalah hal yang berikutnya dia lakukan, hingga kemudian dia memahaminya.

Hujan meteor.

"Inikah alasanmu mengundangku? Kurasa kau tinggal meneleponku lalu bilang, 'Hei Gil ayo lihat di langit Berlin-mu, akan ada sesuatu yang menarik! Aku sedang menontonnya di sini!'. Tidak perlu—"

"Sampai kapan kau berniat memelihara kebodohanmu itu, Tolol?" Elizaveta menarik pipi Gilbert sampai melebar maksimal, dan dia tidak menyesal. "Berdua lebih baik daripada satu. Dalam banyak hal. Termasuk, menonton."

"Nnnggh, lepwaskannn—" Elizaveta pun melakukannya, dan Gilbert mengelus bagian tersebut. "Ugh. Iya, iya, aku mengerti. Tsk."

Gilbert tidak sadar kapan terjadinya pergeseran sehingga tubuh mereka hanya tinggal sejengkal jarak pemisahnya; atau memang seperti itu dari awal? Dan Elizaveta memiringkan tubuhnya, semakin merapatkan mereka.

"Ingat sembilan abad yang lalu, Gil? Awal pertemuan kita, di tempat seperti ini, kita melihat langit lalu aku tertidur di atasmu?"

"Mm, ya. Kau sudah terasa berat bahkan di usia bocahmu. Tubuhku sakit keesokan harinya."

Satu tinju mendarat di rusuk Gilbert. Gilbert meringis, namun itu sudah terlalu biasa untuk dikeluhkan lama-lama.

"Oh," Gilbert bersuara sambil pelan-pelan melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh sang rekan. "Kau rindu saat-saat sembilan abad yang lalu itu?"

"Ya," suara Elizaveta hanya berupa bisikan, dan dia bergeser sedikit lagi untuk benar-benar menjadi pasangan puzel yang pas untuk tubuh Gilbert. Mereka terpasang satu sama lain, Elizaveta merekat di rangkulan Gilbert seolah dia memang tercipta untuk itu. Elizaveta mengubur setengah wajahnya di rerumputan, dan kepalanya berbantalkan lengan Gilbert. Dia menutup mata, melupakan sejenak soal hujan meteor. "Sudah lama sekali, ya."

"Nn. Lama. Lama sekali."

"Namun kita tetap seperti ini," Elizaveta tersenyum kecil. "Tetap bersama. Meski sudah banyak hal yang terjadi."

"Banyak. Sangat banyak. Baik yang merepotkan maupun yang menyebalkan."

Wanita itu tertawa kecil. "Tapi semua tetap baik-baik saja, setidaknya untuk detik ini, 'kan? Kita memang melewati hal-hal sulit, tapi itu hanya masalah waktu."

"Bukan. Bukan masalah waktu," Gilbert menyanggah, dan menggerakkan jari-jarinya dalam gerakan melingkar di punggung Elizaveta, "Tapi ini masalah tentang ''kita'. Kalau kita tidak memutuskan untuk bersama pada akhirnya, sebanyak apapun hal yang kita lewati berdua, tidak akan ada babak baru yang bagus."

Elizaveta terkejut, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya, "Kau Gil yang asli?"

Gilbert mendengus kasar, "Bukan. Ini Luddy yang memakai topeng dan mengecat rambutnya menjadi warna putih, kemudian mengenakan lensa kontak dan mencuri pakaian kakaknya di lemari saat kakaknya masih terkena _hangover _ karena terlalu banyak disuguhi bir setelah pertemuan bilateral kemarin malam."

Elizaveta tertawa lepas, kemudian merebahkan kembali kepalanya ke atas lengan Gilbert. "Kautahu? Kadang aku masih terlalu kaget mendapatimu bisa berkata-kata bijak begitu. Walau ini bukan yang pertama ..."

"Aku juga bisa, tahu. Aku juga melewati banyak hal sepertimu. Aku juga banyak mengalami hal-hal yang tidak biasa, merepotkan, tetapi memberiku pelajaran."

"Mmmm," Elizaveta hanya menjawab dengan dengungan.

Gilbert melirik. "Tidak tertarik dengan hujan meteor lagi?"

"Melihat di satu menit awal sudah cukup. Aku mengantuk. Dan lelah."

"Tidurlah."

"Lenganmu tidak akan sakit?"

"Aku sudah terbiasa dipukul olehmu. Yang ini hanyalah hal remeh."

Elizaveta terkikik kemudian mencicit, "Maaf, kalau begitu."

"Hng."

Bintang-bintang dan meteor berdenyar di atas mereka, Gilbert menutup mata lima menit sejak terakhir kali dia mendengar suara dari Elizaveta—yang sekarang telah berganti menjadi irama napas yang teratur.

Permukaan Danau Balaton tenang, setenang tidur mereka. Sembilan ratus tahun setelah kali pertamanya terlelap dengan napas Gilbert sebagai pengantar tidur, Elizaveta masih menemukan kedamaian yang serupa. Ketika yang terakhir kali dia lihat sebelum tidur adalah Gilbert Beilschmidt, dia tahu pasti Gilbert pulalah akan menjadi hal yang dia temukan ketika membuka mata kelak—dengan sebaris mimpi indah sebagai penyela di antara kedua peristiwa itu.

* * *

><p><span><strong>quickfact:<strong>

- **Danau Balaton** adalah salah satu destinasi wisata terbaik di Hungaria, merupakan danau terbesar di Eropa Tengah, terletak di daerah Transdanubian, Hungaria.  
>- <strong>Gulyás<strong>: sup dengan daging, kentang dan sayur juga paprika dan rempah.  
>- <strong>Palacsinta<strong>: versi crepes dari Hungaria, isinya bisa _walnut_, raisin, dan rum, dengan topping berupa saus coklat.  
>- <strong>Dobostorta<strong>: _sponge cake_ dengan lapisan _buttercream_ coklat, dengan topping karamel yang membeku (_crystallized caramel_) dan diberi kacang.  
>- <strong>Kifli<strong>: sejenis roti croissant, bagian atasnya bisa berupa keju, daging, dan/atau merica.  
>- <strong>Pogácsa<strong>: biskuit kecil dan diberi keju di bagian atasnya, agak mirip kastengel tapiberbentuk bundar.

.

* * *

><p>AN: didasarkan pada headcanon bahwa apapun yang mewakili negara di dunia hetalia, akan terpengaruh kondisi negara tersebut. berdasarkan info di wikia, jepit rambut Elizaveta mewakili Danau Balaton. guh, ternyata bisa dijadiin headcanon fanfic X3

.

.

.

p.s: tsundere!elizaveta is really interesting to write about. sasuga ma purinsesu


End file.
